


What you Mean to Me

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Jughead Jones, Child Abuse, Crying Jughead Jones, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Gang Rape, Gargoyles, Gay Jughead Jones, Gay Sex, Good Parent FP Jones II, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones gang raped, Jughead Jones in the hospital, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones panic attacks, Jughead Jones raped, Jughead Jones waterboarded, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Jughead Jones, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Torture, Waterboarding, Worried FP Jones II, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When Jug confronts Gladys after the Gargoyle ambush at the apartment building her need to keep her secret becomes bigger than her love for him and she starts abusing him just to keep his mouth shut. She even goes so far to allow the Gargoyles to gang rape Jug. After JB gets kidnapped Kurtz makes Jug spill everything to his dad. But It only proves FP will always choose Jug over Gladys any day. But how will FP deal with all of this? And how will he be able to help his son when his own mother not only abused him but allowed him to be gang raped?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Penny Peabody, Jughead Jones/Kurtz, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	What you Mean to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1:This story Is for the Jughead and Sweet Pea shippers.
> 
> Note 2: I noticed some(Very few) people don't like the fact that I write my stories like they are play/theater scripts. Well too bad! No one gives a fu** Including me that you don't like the way I write my stories! This way works for me and there's nothing wrong with writing a story/book this way! One example, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child! To the ones who love my stories because of the story and not the way It's written like a real reader/fan thank you! My focus Is on you and myself not the haters and dummies! I only care about you and myself not the haters and dummies!

After the fight with the Gargoyles Jughead busted Into his house to see his mom on the couch reading a magazine.

Jughead: You have guns now?! I just let my friends Into a slaughter! We were lucky none of us were killed!

Gladys: Maybe next time you’ll keep your nose out of my business. 

Jughead huffed

Jughead: No, I’m telling dad. I don’t care If his heart breaks. He needs to know exactly what you’re doing!

Gladys got off of the couch and walked over to him.

Gladys: No he doesn’t. And since It’s obvious you’re not going to let this go It’s clear you need to be punished. Go to your room and go to sleep now!

Jughead marched up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. At midnight Gladys slammed her fist Into Jughead’s right cheek knocking him out and giving him a big bruise. When he woke up he was on a mattress In a warehouse somewhere. He saw three naked Gargoyle men. One of them was Kurtz. He felt his clothes yanked off, and fear went through Jughead’s heart.

Jughead: No! Leave me alone! Stop!(Cried)

Man 1: Damn, he is a looker

Jughead: Why? Why are you doing this to me?(Cried) 

Kurtz: You should ask your mommy, Serpent. Not us.

Kurtz pushed Jughead onto his stomach and pushed his dick Into his ass. Kurtz pumped in and out, sinking further and further inside Jughead. Jughead whimpered.

Jughead: Stop…please(Begged faintly as he struggled to get free)

Jughead pressed his head against the mattress whimpering as he felt his hole get fucked by Kurtz. The pace that Kurtz had going picked up and Jughead cried out, squirming, and trying to escape, with no results. Kurtz cummed.

Jughead: Stop! Stop! God, please, stop!(Begged)

Jughead was shaking and sobbing softly. Kurtz gave a deep thrust that made Jughead sob hard.

Jughead: Stop…. oh god(Begged softly)

Kurtz leaned down and started licking his back. Jughead gasped as tears starting rolling down his face.

Jughead: Please don’t…(Whispered)

After two hours Kurtz flipped Jughead onto his back. He lifted him a bit and placed Jughead’s legs around his waist. Jughead tried to struggle but it was futile. Kurtz placed his cock against him and shoved inside of him with one large push.

Kurtz: So good!(Moaned)

With a few more pushes, he cummed inside Jughead.

Jughead: Please! Don’t do this! Please! Please!

Kurtz pulled out. Then Kurtz’s tongue started lapping at Jughead’s hole. Kurtz tongue slipped inside him causing Jughead to cry out.

Jughead: Stop it. Please.

Kurtz thrusted his tongue into the sopping wet hole. Causing Jughead to cry out. Kurtz thrusts were so fast in and out. Kurtz fondled Jughead’s nipples causing Jughead to gasp. 

Kurtz: You sound like a whore. Crying like a baby when you get fucked but you really enjoy it, don’t you?

Jughead shook his head no

Kurtz: He’s a responsive little slut. This is what you were meant to be.(Laughed evilly)

His hand lowered until he started to rub Jughead’s dick. Kurtz laughed as he sped up his movements. Jughead whimpered.

Kurtz: Beg me, whore. You know what you need.

Jughead: Please(Whimpered)

The two other naked men walked over to them. 

Man 1: Sit on his cock

Jughead shook his head no. The man pulled Jughead’s head back by his hair.

Man 1: Sit on his cock, whore!

Jughead: Please...no more(Whimpered)

Jughead felt a hand around his throat slightly constricting him hard enough to cut off a little air; but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Jughead: Please(Pleaded as he forced the words out)

The grip loosened on his throat and he welcomed the gush of fresh air. Jughead placed his hands on Kurtz’s chest and tried to slowly lower himself onto his waiting cock. Man 1 pushed Jughead down fully causing Jughead to sob at the sudden intrusion.

Kurtz: Ride me like your motorcycle

Jughead forced himself to move up and down, Kurtz gripping his hips hard. Man 1 pushed Jughead forward until his chest was against the sweaty chest of Kurtz. He felt something from behind nudging Its way inside. Another cock was pushed Inside his tight space alongside the first cock.

Man 1: Lord In heaven!(Moaned)

Jughead: Please!(Whimpered) 

The two men started to move In unison, their animalistic grunts filling the room. Their combined seed pouring out of Jughead. He came after them. Man 2 grabbed Jughead’s head and placed his dick In Jughead’s mouth. Jughead sobbed. The three men moaned and groaned as they enjoyed Jughead together. Soon they released Inside Jughead. They pulled out leaving him sobbing, curled Into the fetal position on the mattress.

Jughead: Please…no…please(Whined)

Kurtz: My, that was glorious

After the Gargoyle men got their clothes on and left Gladys walked over.

Gladys: You better keep your damn mouth shut now. It’s now 6AM. Here’s your school stuff and clothes. Get your ass to school and don’t ever talk about what happened. 

Jughead: Fuck you!(Sobbed)

She punched him In the right eye giving him a black eye. After she left he sobbed hard as he slowly got his clothes on. School that day was miserable and the whole time he had to pretend everything was fine and not cry. When his friends noticed the bruise and black eye he told them that It happened when he was fighting the Gargoyles at the apartment building. But of course when he got to the police station after school like his dad asked him to do his dad noticed right away.

FP: Jesus Jug, what happened?

Jughead: Just some Serpent hating asshole at school.

FP: Well, speaking of Serpent hating assholes I have Kurtz handcuffed In my office. I caught him while you were at school. Come on.

They walked Into FP’s office. As soon as Kurtz and Jughead saw each other Kurtz grinned evilly and Jughead shuddered. 

Kurtz: Nice face Jughead. I should reward whoever did that.(Laughed)

FP: Keep your mouth shut about my son! 

FP: Did you really think you wouldn’t get caught selling G?

Kurtz: I wanted to get caught by you FP. You see, you and your family are going to play one last game of Gryphons and Gargoyles. The mission, save the little princess.

At first neither Jughead nor FP knew what he meant. But then It hit Jughead.

Jughead: Jellybean(Whispered worriedly) 

FP seized Kurtz’s shirt angrily 

FP: What did you do? 

FP: What did you do?!(Yelled angrily)

Kurtz just laughed evilly. FP punched him In the head knocking him out. When the Jones men got home they called out for Jellybean. But no answer. Gladys walked Into the house.

Gladys: Why Is the door being left open? What’s wrong?

FP: Jellybean was taken

Gladys: What?! We need to find the asshole who took her.

FP: Find him, he’s In the back of my cruiser.

Soon FP dragged Kurtz Inside

Gladys: Where the hell Is my daughter?!

Kurtz: First things first, play Gryphons and Gargoyles. Or I’ll tell them to kill Princess Jellybean.

FP: Fine, get the damn game out

The game was brought out and set up and everyone sat down.

Kurtz: Mr. Jones you’ll be Deadeye like In high school. Jughead, you’ll remain the Hellcaster. Mrs. Jones you’ll be the Alchemist, I think.

She rolled her eyes

Kurtz: First, In this bag there’s a white marble and a black marble. If player draws the black marble they have to share their darkest secret. And I get to choose the secret. Jughead, you get to do this.

A tear went down Jughead’s cheek. He knew what Kurtz was trying to do. He knew that there wasn’t even a white marble In the bag. But he had to save his sister. He took a deep breath and put his hand In the bag. Just as he predicted It was a black marble.

Kurtz: Jughead, what Is your mom really doing In Riverdale? And what has she done to you to make sure you don’t tell your dad?

FP: What?(Gasped)

Without FP noticing Gladys started digging a pocket knife Into the side of Jughead’s thigh making him suppress a cry of pain.

Kurtz: Stand where you like. But get off the couch and tell your dad.

Gladys: Don’t(Hissed as she dug the knife deeper)

FP finally noticed what she was doing.

FP: What the hell are you doing?!(Yelled as he grabbed Jughead and pulled him away from her)

FP: It’s okay son, tell me. Please.(Said gently)

Tears started falling from Jughead’s eyes as he looked at a wall Instead of his dad.

Jughead: She’s the new drug dealer In Riverdale. She had the Gargoyles Including Kurtz gang rape me this morning so I wouldn’t say anything. She’s the one who gave me my black eye and bruise.

Jughead: I’m sorry dad I-(Sobbed hard)

FP quickly pulled Jughead tight Into his arms. Jughead sobbed hard Into his dad’s shoulder.

FP: What Is wrong with you?! How could you hurt our son like this?!

Gladys: The little shit should have stayed out of my business.

FP: All of this Is your fault! It’s your fault our daughter Is kidnapped! Get out! Pack your stuff and get out now! Jughead and I will rescue Jellybean by ourselves.

Kurtz: He’s right, you played the part I wanted you to Mrs. Jones. You’re free to leave.

The whole time Gladys packed FP watched her like a hawk while keeping Jughead In his arms and Kurtz was handcuffed to a dresser. When Gladys was done she smirked evilly at Jughead causing him to shrink Into his dad more.

Gladys: You better watch that boy of yours. Before you lose him. 

FP: Get out! Don’t you ever touch my son again! You hear me?!

Gladys left

Kurtz: Well, that was entertaining(Smirked)

FP punched him In the mouth giving Kurtz a bloody mouth.

FP: Let’s get this over with

He brought Kurtz and Jughead back downstairs and they continued the game.

Kurtz: Mr. Jones, your turn. Draw a quest card.

He did

FP: Retrieve the treasure. What treasure? 

Jughead: He wants us to rob a place

Kurtz: Consider It, payment for Jellybean’s rescue. And It’s actually not robbing. Mr. Jones, you’re going to take out all of the money out of all and any bank account of your son’s. We’ll see If he has enough money to go to college by next year.

FP: Juggie I-

Jughead: Just do It dad. I’ll be fine. We need to save Jellybean.

Kurtz: And you’ll be doing that quest alone while I take Jughead to do another quest.

FP: Listen here-

Jughead: Dad, just do It

Wondering If he was ever going to see his children again FP left a long kiss on Jughead’s forehead before he left. Kurtz took Jughead to the car yard In the woods where there was two freezers. One with a griffin and one with a gargoyle.

Kurtz: Choose a freezer Hellcaster. One holds your sister. The other holds your doom.

Jughead opened the griffin one. It was empty. He opened the gargoyle one and his mom jumped out.

Gladys: I’m not done with you yet. 

Kurtz: Your quest Is simple Jughead. Kill your mom before she kills you.

As much as Jughead hated his mom he refused to kill her. Even If that meant she might seek to hurt him again someday.

Jughead: No, I won’t kill her.

Kurtz: In that case Gladys, do whatever you want to him.

Two hours later by the time FP arrived In the car yard Gladys and Kurtz were long gone and Jughead was on the ground unconscious with cuts on his arms, chest, and neck. FP's whole world felt like it shattered. Jughead’s clothes, his Serpent jacket, torn apart. One of the cuts sliced through what once was probably Jughead's tattoo. FP couldn't breathe, his son, his pride and joy, his boy was his world and now he was a bloody mess at his feet. Gently, he crouched down, gathered his son in his arms, holding him as if he was made of glass, cradling him as if he was just born. FP saw a note demanding a trade. That FP either leaves the money and takes his son or the other way around. He didn’t have to question which one he was going to do. He threw the bags of money onto the ground as tears fell from his eyes. He didn't have time to waste, his son's life was on the line. He rushed Jughead to the hospital. As Jughead went Into Intense care he tried Jellybean’s phone. It turns out Jellybean was at a friend’s house this whole time. FP cursed under his breath. When a doctor walked over to him FP sat in silence, trying to take in all that was said to him. All those medical words and hospital talk. It meant nothing to him, all that mattered was his boy was alive in a stable condition. Jughead’s neck, chest, and arms were wrapped up like a mummy, he wouldn't be able to move for a while, and he still hasn't regained consciousness. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he was allowed to see his son. He was in a private room towards the back of the hospital, he looked so small, lying on that white bed. There were so many machines surrounding him, beeping, monitoring, keeping him alive. Jughead looked so pale, wrapped up tight in those bandages, from his neck down his chest, covering both his arms to his wrists. Jughead had a tube down his throat. FP took a seat next to the bed, gently resting his hand over his son's. A week went by and although Jughead was now able to breathe without the tube he was still unconscious. FP suddenly heard the heart monitor pick up speed, looking up he can see Jughead's face scrunched in discomfort and his fingers twitched a little. Jughead started crying In his sleep for someone to please stop and to not hurt him.

FP: Jug, wake up! It's only a dream, wake up! Jughead, your safe!

Jughead sat up and woke up quickly. His whole body was shaking and tears were falling down his cheeks. He threw up Into the trash can next to the bed. When he was done a sob escaped his lips. FP moved closer to his son, whose hands grabbed onto his shirt, as if he were a life line. Clinging to him tightly. FP wrapped his arms around him letting his son sob into his chest. The boy shook In his arms.

FP: Shh, Jug, Its okay

A week later Jughead’s wounds healed and FP brought him home setting him gently In FP’s bed.

FP: I’m going to make you some breakfast. Okay?

Jughead gripped onto his dad’s wrist

Jughead: Pl-please don’t...don't go(Whimpered) 

FP pulled the boy close to his chest and ran his fingers through his thick black hair. He cradled his baby boy kissing his forehead. 

FP: The day after tomorrow you go back to school. Your friends, the Serpents, everyone is worried sick about you Jughead. I don’t know where Gladys or Kurtz took off to. But I will never let them hurt you again. I will never let Gladys near you or Jellybean ever again.

By the summer It was a miracle. FP had put a good amount of money In Jughead’s account and It would be enough for college by the end of his senior year. They haven’t heard from Gladys or Kurtz since the Incident. Although Jughead didn’t enjoy being raped he did realize that summer that he liked boys more than girls. And there was one Serpent who not only Jughead thought was cute but has been having trouble with girls. So one minute Jughead was helping Betty, Archie, and Veronica with the 4th of July float that morning and the next minute at 8PM he was at Sweet Pea’s trailer sinking down onto Sweet Pea’s cock. Sweet Pea’s hands reach up and land on Jug's waist. Sweet Pea bounced Jughead hard and fast and It felt amazing. Jughead sunk down again and soon they both cum with loud cries and then Sweet Pea let go. Jughead breathes In deeply. Jughead lifted himself up and collapsed next to his boyfriend, who smiled softly at him, pushing the strand of his hair off Jughead’s sweaty forehead. Jughead smiled back and snuggled into Sweet Pea’s chest. Sweet Pea kissed his forehead.

Sweet Pea: I love you

Jughead: I love you too 

Sweet Pea: Are you sure It’s not awkward living In the same house as your ex?

Jughead: No It’s not. Betty and I are still friends. Plus my dad and her mom are dating and moved Into together now. So she’s also my sister practically now, not just my friend. 

Sweet Pea: Hey, you still up for that party tonight?

Jughead: Cheryl’s 4th of July party? Yes, as long as-

Sweet Pea: As long as you’re not drinking any alcohol. I understand, you don’t want any risks of ending up the way your dad was. I will make sure no one tries to get you to drink.

Jughead knows lots of teenagers drink without any problems. But his dad stopped drinking for good and Jughead felt he just shouldn’t start. The Jones men lost the taste for alcohol. At Cheryl’s house as the speakers blasted “Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis” Sweet Pea walked over to Jughead and Toni.

Sweet Pea: A beer for you and for my eye candy, Mountain Dew.

Toni: Cheers, to our Serpent King(Smiled)

They hit their cups together then took a drink. Soon a cop car arrived flashing It’s lights.

Jughead: My dad

FP got out of the car and made his way towards Cheryl.

FP: Party’s over, everyone go home. Go home! Move!

FP: Jughead boy, you better not be drinking whatever Is In that cup.

Jughead: It’s Mountain Dew dad. You can check If you need to.

FP: I think I will. Keep that cup where I can see It.

Reggie: Sheriff Jones, someone get this man a beer.

FP: You want to see the Inside of a drunk tank Mantle.

Archie: I’ll take him home Mr. Jones. 

Archie forced Reggie to follow him

Cheryl: What are the charges Sheriff Jones?

FP: Someone called the station about the noise.

Cheryl: Impossible. All of Thistlehouse houses neighbors are either dead or deaf. Who made this complaint? 

FP: I don’t know. It was an anonymous call. They didn’t give their name. Party’s over Cheryl.

FP walked over to Jughead and saw It was just Mountain Dew. 

FP: Let’s go home Jug

Jughead drank the rest of his drink. FP put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders as they walked away. When Jughead went to his room before he went to bed he checked his phone. He had a text from a random number. It was a recording. As soon as he pressed play he heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

Gladys: Hey Penny, It’s Gladys. Don’t hang up. Remember how I was pissed about you carving up my son? Well forget It. The little shit deserves It. In fact, I’d be more than happy If you did carve him up. You have my full permission to do whatever you want to him.

Penny: I’m so In

The recording ended. His chest constricted as he struggled to catch his breath. His lungs burned with the lack of oxygen, gasping desperately as panic wretched at his gut. Black spots flashed across his vision. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Blood pounded In his ears. He fell off the bed landing on the floor. Betty heard the thud from her room and went to check.

Betty: Jug?(Opened Jughead’s door)

She saw him on the floor

Betty: Oh my god

Betty: FP!? FP?!(Called as she ran down the stairs)

Soon FP ran Into the room and over to Jughead. Jughead let out a strangled sob. FP grabbed Jughead’s shoulders sitting him up.

FP: Jug! Jug! Look at me. Breathe(Rubbing his son’s cheeks) 

Jughead took In a shaky breath, trying to match the rising and falling of his dad’s chest. The tightness of his lungs seemed to ease, the muscles relaxing. He gulped In air, letting his eyes flutter shut as he regained a normal breathing pattern. His dad’s hands were warm against his face and he let the rhythmic circles FP was rubbing Into his skin sooth him. 

FP: That’s It kid, breathe. You’re okay.

Jughead forced himself to open his eyes again and look Into his dad’s eyes. 

FP: What happened Jug? What’s going on?

Jughead’s shaky fingers pointed to his cell phone. FP saw the voice message and played It. By the time the message was done FP’s blood was boiling with anger. 

Jughead: I’m scared dad(Said shakenly) 

FP: Everything Is going to be okay Jug. I love you. More than anything. 

Jughead: I love you too

FP: Come on, I’ll stay with you tonight.

He helped Jughead back Into his bed then crawled In too. He pulled Jughead Into his chest.

FP: Calm down, I’m right here

He kissed Jughead’s forehead and they went Into a deep sleep. In the morning Jughead woke up to the smell of breakfast. FP had laid a plate of toast, beacon, and eggs on a TV tray next to Jughead’s bed.

FP: Morning bub

Jughead: Wow, thanks dad(Sat up)

FP: Listen, remember I don’t want you to worry about your money or college. I been putting more money Into your account since the end of your junior year. By the time you graduate senior year It will be enough for you to go to college. So go ahead and tell me Juggie, where do you want to go to college?

Jughead: Stony Brook University. It has four Creative Writing Degree programs. 

FP grabbed Jughead’s laptop and put It on his bed.

FP: Sounds perfect. Go ahead and apply. I know you’ll get In.

FP: I have to get to work. Alice will be here the whole time. But still, call me If you need anything.(Squeezed Jughead’s right shoulder)

He kissed Jughead’s forehead and left. At 4PM as Alice, Jughead, Betty, and Jellybean ate supper there was a knock on the Cooper/Jones house. Alice opened the door to see Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea: Hello Miss Smith. I wanted to see If Jughead wanted to go for a walk together. 

Alice: I’m sure he would. Let me get him for you.

Alice walked away and Jughead walked over.

Jughead: I’d love to

He and Sweet Pea left and started walking. But when they got to his trailer they saw a dead Serpent girl on the ground.

Sweet Pea: Come on Jug, run! Go!

They ran but soon someone knocked them out. When Jughead woke up after dark he was back on the mattress In the warehouse naked with his hands tied behind his back. He saw Penny standing there.

Penny: I’m going to make you go through everything your dad went through. First, did you know your dad was also gang raped when he was In high school? Not long after he joined the Serpents he pissed off some Ghoulies and they had some fun with him. That’s right, just like the Serpents the Ghoulies have been around for a long time. I don’t have the Ghoulies. But the Gargoyles will do.

Jughead whimpered as three naked Gargoyle men one of them being Kurtz walked Into the room. Two of the men started sucking Jughead’s nipples as Kurtz spread his legs.

Kurtz: Keep your legs spread, like the little whore you are.

Kurtz started licking Jughead’s hole causing him to sob hard.

Jughead: Please stop!(Whimpered) 

Two hours later Kurtz switched from his tongue to his dick pushing It Inside Jughead’s hole thrusting nice and slow.

Jughead: Daddy, please help me!(Cried)

His dad told him to call him If he needed anything. But It was hopeless. Jughead whined as the two men moved their tongues from his nipples to his cheeks on his face. Kurtz started pumping Jughead’s dick while still thrusting. 

Kurtz: Such a pretty cock(Moaned)

Jughead: Please…no…please(Crying)

Kurtz: What? You don't like It? Too bad.(Laughed)

He started thrusting harder and faster both with his dick and with his hand. 

Jughead: Please(Cried)

Kurtz cummed Inside him. Jughead couldn’t take It anymore and passed out. When Jughead woke up two hours later he was tied to a chair and It was just Penny again who was holding a big bottle of whiskey.

Penny: Now the next thing

She forced the bottle Into his mouth. She poured fast, so fast he couldn’t keep up, drinking as the whiskey burns his throat. Jughead chokes on the brown liquor, and It spills over his chin, burning leaving his jaw and throat sticky. Penny doesn’t care and keeps pouring as he chokes. She grabbed his neck, forcing his head back, her knee crushed Into his hip. His throat Is sputtering as he tries to keep drinking but It fucking burns, half of It spilling over his chin. He can’t move, he starts to struggle but It’s not enough. He feels tears In his eyes and his vision starts to blacken, thrashing as the fear sets In. He tries to breathe and whiskey catches In his nose and It burns; It burns so badly. He can’t see, he can’t think, he needs air, his lungs are convulsing as he begins to gasp down liquor. Then she pulls back, leaving him to gasp and sputter and dry heave. Jughead takes huge, rattling, gasping breaths as he hunches over as far as his restraints will let him. Jughead starts to whimper.

Penny: God. You suffer so pretty.

Jughead: Go to hell(Rasped) 

Soon Archie, Betty, and Alice ran In

Archie: Jughead!(Yelled worriedly)

Jughead looked at him with tears In his eyes. Penny gave him a sharp kick to the left leg causing him to cry out.

Betty: Stop!(Cried)

Archie: Let him go.

Penny laughed evilly. Jughead looks absolutely terrified. He’s shaking, and sobbing. Penny pushed a knife against Jughead’s neck, drawing a thin line of blood. Jughead whimpered. 

Alice: Don’t hurt him. Let him go. Please

Penny pushes her blade up against Jughead’s neck, drawing a thin line of blood. Soon FP ran In with Fred both pointing their guns at her head.

FP: Let him go.

Before anyone could do anything Sweet Pea ran In jammed a knife In and out of Penny’s neck. Blood sprayed coating Jughead’s neck and face. Penny gurgled and fell dead to the floor. Sweet Pea quickly untied Jughead from the chair. Archie ran over and fell to his knees next to Jughead. Jughead threw himself Into Archie’s arms. FP kneeled by them. Archie held Jughead tight as Jughead shook. Suddenly he finally threw up all of the alcohol that was forced down his throat. His throat still burned and the alcohol made him dizzy and nauseas. When Jughead was done throwing up Archie put him In FP’s arms. Once home FP sat on Jughead’s bed holding his son close. Tears streaming down Jughead’s face and he cried. He just wished all the memories of having Gladys as a mom would disappear. Each heaving breath made his chest throb. His body shook so hard that FP struggled to hold him. Jughead leaned further Into his dad. 

FP: Jug, I’m here. I got you. Juggie, what happened bub?

Jughead was shaking, clinging tightly to his dad. He shook his head, trying to stop his tears but failing.

FP: Hey, talk to me. It’s okay, you’re okay now. I promise bub. You’ve got to talk to me. Please. What did she do to you?

Jughead: She said I would endure everything you went through. She told me you were gang raped In high school. So she had Kurtz and the Gargoyles gang rape me. Then she water boarded me with alcohol.(Sobbed hard)

Thinking about the time he was gang raped and thinking how his son was now gang raped twice caused FP to also sob. 

FP: I had people who helped me and were there for me after being gang raped. I got through It and so will you. You and I, we will always lean on each other and be there for each other kiddo.

FP: Now, let’s get you In the shower and you can get the smell of alcohol off of you.(Rubbing Jughead’s back)

Jughead shook his head no and sunk deeper Into his dad.

FP: Please baby? I promise you’re going to feel better once you take a shower and get on something clean.

Jughead sighed as his dad helped him to his feet.

FP: After your shower I’ll give you some medicine to help with the effects of the alcohol.

Jughead ended up taking a bath Instead of a shower because he couldn’t stand for long periods of time. When he was done he dried himself off and changed Into boxer shorts and a tank top. He brushed his teeth and used mouthwash getting the alcohol taste out of his mouth. He opened the door and sat back on the bed next to his dad.

FP: Here you go Juggie(Handed him Ibuprofen)

Jughead took the medicine and fell Into deep sleep. FP pulled a blanket over Jughead’s body then ran his hand through Jughead’s hair.

FP: I love you Jug, always. The Snake Charmer Is dead and she will never hurt anyone ever again. If Gladys or Kurtz ever come back they’re next. 

He kissed Jughead’s cheek and quietly snuck out closing the door and letting his baby boy sleep deeply. His dad was right, after Jughead graduated high school he went to Stony Brook University and became one of the most famous and best authors of all time. Three years later Sweet Pea and Jughead married and Sweet Pea took Jughead’s last name. Not long after they adopted a girl they named Sequoia Celeste Jones.


End file.
